


Our Love Will Be Forever

by NiamJenn1994



Series: Halos Fail to Glisten [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Archangel!Liam, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Demon!Louis, Demon!Zayn, Explicit Language, M/M, My Pretty Little Angel Sequel, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so nervous to post this, I hope I don't disappoint you lovely readers. Anyway... here it goes! Enjoy! :) oh and please listen to Neutron Star collision by Muse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our Love Will Be Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous to post this, I hope I don't disappoint you lovely readers. Anyway... here it goes! Enjoy! :) oh and please listen to Neutron Star collision by Muse.

Harry and Zayn were sitting in the lounge room playing FIFA, eating chips, drinking beer and petting the hound that was lying in between them. It had been exactly three months since Harry had dragged his pretty little angel down to hell and he couldn't be more happy. He was still a goody-two-shoes and Harry thought that was sexy, especially when they were in bed and Louis' innocence only turned Harry on even more. The other fallen angels and even their own father had taken a liking for his Louis.

 

"Dammit Zayn, that's cheating you fucker," Harry screamed when he lost to Zayn again startling the hound who buried his head deeper into Zayn's lap.

 

"Hey, it's not my fault you suck. You scared him bitch," Zayn yelled back petting the hound.

 

"How is he a hellhound if he's so soft?" Harry asked reaching to pet it.

 

"He's special okay. He can be brutal but he can be nice too." Zayn explained.

 

"What are you guys doing?" Louis asked walking in with a bowl of chips but stopping right away when he saw the hound and took a step back afraid of him, he still remembered what this one and the other hound did to Rupert.

 

"Hey boo it's okay, he won't hurt you." Harry said lifting his hand for Louis to take it.

 

"A-are you sure? If he bites me I will rip your balls off then feed them to him Harold." Louis threatened.

 

"Oh my...You totally corrupted him Hazza. He's right Lou, Skippy's nice and won't hurt you. I think he likes you," Zayn said then laughed at Harry's facial expression.

 

"Skippy? Who gives a hellhound that name?" Louis asked sitting on Harry's other side.

 

"Us. When he was born he was way too weak so father got rid of him, threw him out to die in the wasteland and we went and got him back." Harry said putting his arm around Louis' shoulders.

 

"Poor baby," Louis said actually feeling bad for the monstrous creature.

 

"Nah, he's father's favorite now." Zayn said feeling pride over his and Harry's hellhound.

 

Out of nowhere Skippy got up and made his way over to Louis throwing himself down and nussled his head on Louis' lap who smiled and immediately began petting him like they were old friends. Even though Louis was now one of the fallen and had been living in hell for three months now, he still was good and innocent even though Harry had corrupted him into making him sin just to feel the pleasure whenever Harry fucked his brains out.

 

"Well I feel like I've been replaced," Zayn faked sobbed watching Skippy who was so comfortable in Louis' lap.

 

"Definitely, he loves me more." Louis said.

 

"Just don't go near thunder because he will rip your hand off if you try to pet him," Zayn said warning Louis.

 

"I won't." Louis said eating a chip.

 

They went back to playing but this time Harry couldn't concentrate just thinking about how in a few days they would have to go back up to earth and continue doing what demons were supposed to. He knew they were out there waiting for him or Louis, ready to possibly take him back and he wasn't going to let that happen. Louis was his, he belonged to him and not them.

 

"We have an assignment Zayn," Harry said looking over at Zayn who was too busy stuffing his face with more chips.

 

"I know...why are you freaking out?" Zayn asked sensing something was wrong.

 

"Louis has to come with us." Harry said throwing his hands in the air.

 

"What's wrong with me going? I chose to fall you know, so I have to follow orders." Louis said petting Skippy then kissing his nose.

 

"I'm just scared they'll take you away from me Lou, I know they're out there looking for you. Just waiting for their chance to steal you back and I can't let that happen." Harry confessed reaching for Louis and pulling him into a hug.

 

"If you mean the other angels, they can't exactly take him back Haz. He's one of the fallen and their father won't allow him back in heaven." Zayn explained trying to ease the tension.

 

"You never know Zayn, you never know."

 

~*~

 

Liam walked through the streets desperately looking for Louis even if he was one of the fallen now. He knew his father shouldn't have sent him down to earth knowing Harold had been after him since the very moment he was created, he had become infatuated with the young infant even though he was thousands of years older than him.

 

Giving up, he extended his wings and took off towards heaven and as soon as he arrived the gates were opened for him and was soon called by his father himself who sounded a little bit angry for Liam's liking. He followed the voice until he reached it but still unable to see Him.

 

"Where have you been Liam?" He asked, his voice sounding authoritative making Liam flinch.

 

"You know father. I've been looking for Louis, I need to see him." Liam explained.

 

"He's one of them now, you're not suppossed to have any kind of contact with him." His voice echoed.

 

"You knew father, you knew Harold was after him and about the prophecy. You knew Louis was never meant to exist but you created him anyways. Why?" Liam questioned Him even though he wasn't supposed to.

 

From the very beginning Liam had opposed to Louis' creation knowing about the prophecy, and when he was created he suffered knowing his fate. Little Louis with his chubby arms and legs, bright blue eyes and feathery brown hair, was destined to fall in love and spend eternity with a demon causing mischief as well.

 

"Do not question me Liam," He warned.

 

"I'm sorry father, I just miss him that's all," Liam said looking down at the ground ashamed for rebelling against his father.

 

"Understandable, there are a few of my children who need help Liam. Louis no longer belongs here, he chose to fall and follow Lucifer." He said dismissing him but Liam could sense the grief in his voice for losing Louis-his most precious creation.

 

Liam nodded and left the room going for a walk because right now he really needed to clear his head. He thought about all of those times he did something he didn't want to do because he always wanted to be the good son in his father's eyes, even going to the extreme of rejecting the only creature he has ever loved. At least Louis had Harold and they both loved each other even if Harold was a dark being who enjoyed inflicting pain and torturing the lost souls. Who did he had? No one.

 

"Liam, what are you doing here?" Gabriel, another archangel asked Liam running to catch up with him.

 

"Thinking,"

 

"About..."

 

"Louis. My existence. Him." Liam said feeling miserable.

 

"He made his choice Liam, you had nothing to do with it." Gabriel said with a stern face.

 

"He fell because of me Gabriel, he loved me and look what I did," Liam wailed sitting down on a bench under a tree.

 

"He knew angels aren't supposed to fall in love with each other. That gift was only given to humans and we're not humans Liam, we're angelic beings created to serve God and his children." Gabriel explained trying to ease Liam's suffering.

 

"I rejected him thinking it was for the best, I thought he was going to be okay after but he took his side Gabriel." Liam whispered bringing his legs close to his chest hiding his face in between them.

 

"That was his choice, he could have stayed but he chose to fall out of rage for being rejected," Gabriel insisted. "Just to make you suffer, you didn't loved him. What could you do?"

 

"That's the problem brother...I rejected him to protect him, to keep him-to keep us from falling," Liam cried biting his lower lip mercilessly. "I loved him too, I still do and now I can't take it back because he's gone. Louis chose to fall but he did it to be with Harold, so they could be together and happy while I chose to stay loyal to our father but completely miserable because I lost him, I let him walk away.

 

Gabriel sighed bringing his brother into a hug trying to comfort him, he didn't know what to do with the new information at all. Back then it was clear that Zayn had loved him with all his being and he adored Liam way too much, even going to the extreme of doing anything for him to make him happy. But what could they do if relationships between them were prohibited, because of it Zayn and Harold had fallen, not because they shared the same views as him.

 

Gabriel took a deep breath knowing what he was about to say was against his beliefs, against their father but he had to help Liam, he had suffered long enough. "What I'm about to say goes against everything I was thought but I just can't watch you suffer anymore brother," Gabriel said looking around nervously.

 

"What are you-?" Liam tried to say.

 

"Look for him, talk to him. You both need it, he might be a demon but I'm pretty sure he still feels the same way." Gabriel sighed reaching for Liam's hand with his own and wiping his tears with the other.

 

I-I can't do that,"

 

"Why not Liam? Stop torturing yourself and talk to him." 

 

"What if he still feels the same. What are we gonna do? Because I don't think we'll be able to be together. What if he hates me?" 

 

"Just find him and talk to him." Gabriel said getting up patting Liam on the shoulder and walking towards Alana, another archangel, who was calling for him.

 

Liam wiped the tears away as he watched Gabriel walk away then turning around he walked all the way to the gates, he stopped right when he was outside of the kingdom taking a long deep breath before he extended his golden wings and took off flying down thinking about him.

 

~*~

 

"Are you sure this is the way?" Zayn asked for the seventy fifth time earning groans from both Harry and Louis and a growl from Skippy.

 

"For the seventy fifth time Zayn, this. is. the. motherfucking. way, dammit," Harry yelled making Louis flinch at the tone of his voice.

 

"Well excuse me for being curious," Zayn snapped yanking the hound's leash out of Harry's hand and walking straight ahead.

 

They were back on earth and roaming the streets searching for a specific troubled soul and Louis couldn't help but feel odd since three months ago he was doing the same thing but trying to help them instead of ruining them. He looked around from the ground to the rooftops when he noticed someone leaning against a lamp post watching their every move making Louis walk closer to Harry intertwining his fingers with his which Harry gladly took.

 

"Harry, there's someone watching us. Humans can't see us unless we let them," Louis whispered.

 

Harry turned to look at the person watching them with curiosity and immediately recognized him as Liam and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he saw him staring but not at them. Liam was staring straight at Zayn longingly who was busy with the hound and just like that Liam was gone leaving a slight glow behind visible in the almost dark street.

 

"Who was it?" Louis asked Harry.

 

"I think it was Liam," Harry responded, still extremely confused as to why Liam looked like he wanted to talk to Zayn but was too afraid to approach him.

 

"Do you think he came to get me?" Louis asked clinging closer to Harry.

 

"I don't think so...and if he is I won't let him take you my pretty little angel." Harry said kissing Louis' hair.

 

"Uh guys? Check this out," Zayn said waving them over completely oblivious that Liam had been watching him.

 

"What is it Zee?" Louis asked running over followed by Harry.

 

"Look at that," Zayn said looking inside a trashcan completely fascinated and tilting his head to the side.

 

"Really fucker? You called us here to show us a damn trashcan?" Harry shouted.

 

"No fucker, look inside the trashcan!" Zayn yelled trying to keep the hound away from the trashcan.

 

Harry and Louis took a step closer and slowly stretched their necks out to see what was inside, Louis smiled then frowned when he saw a tiny human baby whimpering and wiggling inside bundled up in blue blankets. Harry took another step closer and hovered over the tiny creature who began crying when Harry began reaching for it but stopping midway.

 

"Would you look at that, we got lucky. C'mon Zayn let's take him." Harry said reaching to touch the innocent creature.

 

"Wait! You can't be serious right?" Louis asked pulling Harry's hand away from the infant.

 

"It's just a baby, father will be so happy for taking such an innocent soul down to hell." Harry argued.

 

"C'mon Harry, just take it already." Zayn urged.

 

"We can't just take it," Louis screeched "It's a baby that hasn't even been out of its mother's womb that long."

 

"Oh my pretty little angel, you are a demon now. This is what we do, we take souls." Harry mockingly informed him.

 

"Don't you dare mock me Harold!" Louis growled grabbing Harry by the collar and throwing him against a wall making it crack with the impact.

 

Zayn's jaw literally dropped at the scene unfolding right in front of him and Skippy even whimpered hiding behind Zayn. Harry was sprawled on the ground groaning and trying to get up while Louis watched him with balled fists and demonic eyes; blackness covering the blue and white.

 

"Ow, what t-the f-fuck." Harry groaned.

 

"You didn't know love? Karma's a bitch." Louis said referring to the time Harry threw him off of that roof.

 

"T-That's my pretty little...angel!" Harry said coughing out a little bit of dark red blood due to the impact and wincing every time he moved but still prasing his pretty little angel.

 

Louis slowly calmed down and almost choked on his own saliva when he saw what he had done to Harry and immediately rushed over to him to help him get up apologizing to him. It took a few minutes but Harry went back to normal as if nothing had happened and was about to tell Louis to calm down when they heard the weak sharp cry coming from the trashcan.

 

"It doesn't have much time left," Zayn said looking down at the baby. "It's weak and cold."

 

"Please Haz, Zayn, we have to help him. He's just a baby." Louis begged getting up to stand next to Zayn followed by Harry.

 

"Lou, we're demons not angels. We hurt, not help." Zayn said looking at the baby then at Louis.

 

"Please Harry. Let's just help him, just this once," Louis begged.

 

"Wait, it's a boy? How do you know it's a boy?" Zayn asked with genuine curiosity.

 

"Blue blankets, duh!" Louis said rolling his eyes.

 

"Lou, if we help him father is going to skin us alive." Harry said trying to reason with him.

 

"So? He doesn't have to find out. Please love, if we do I'll...I'll let you go rough and do anything you want to me." Louis begged blushing just at the thought of all the kinky shit Harry had wanted and begged him to let him do to him but Louis always refused to let him and now there he was offering it to him, and also the fact that Zayn was standing there smirking like an idiot wasn't helping his situation. 

 

Harry's face immediately lit up while he began thinking about all the things he could to to his pretty little angel, he also began weighing his options. If they got caught by Lucifer they would be in deep shit and if they didn't he would have the time of his existence. Taking one last look at Louis and licking his lips he made his decision.

 

"Fine, but you're gonna have to take it when we get back. I hope we don't get caught, let's change into disgusting humans...Zayn make sure Skippy looks friendly." Harry said looking at Louis who gulped, knowing he was gonna be sore for months.

 

Demons as humans were beautiful to the human eye, designed to lure them in then drag them to hell. They looked exactly the same but without the raven black wings that adorned their backs and had a certain charm. Once Harry had changed he walked closer to lift the baby up who calmed down and relaxed in Harry's warm arms.

 

"Ugh, I don't even know why I listen to you. He's just a...fucking hell, look at him." Harry said completely fascinated.

 

"What? What's wrong with him?" Zayn asked.

 

"He's so adorable, look at him." Harry gushed ignoring Zayn who was laughing at him.

 

"Shut up! He's cute okay, not like demon babies who are truly monstrous." Harry shivered.

 

"I didn't know demons could have babies," Louis said completely surprised.

 

"Only females but it's rare because the offspring are usually too weak and die on their own or they get slaughtered by its parents or other demons." Harry explained rocking the baby. " I kinda want to take him and raise him, see how he turns out."

 

"Fucking no! Let's just take him to a hospital." Louis said smacking Harry's shoulder.

 

"Yes, whatever you say my pretty little angel. You know your wish is my command." Harry chuckled. 

 

The three demons observed the baby boy for a little bit before they took him and left him outside a hospital where he would be spotted immediately. They changed back to avoid being seen and started walking again searching before Zayn announced he was gonna go look on his own and took off taking the hound with him leaving Louis and Harry alone in a dark alleyway.

 

Once Zayn was out of sight Harry wasted no time pushing Louis against the wall kissing him passionately and grinding his hips against Louis' earning moans from the blue eyed boy who began grinding his hips with no shame against Harry's. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and tugged at the wispy hairs knowing Harry had a thing for it before pulling his hair with more force hearing Harry moan out a 'oh fuck' then feeling his hands grabbing his bum.

 

"Wait, Harry wait," Louis said pushing Harry off of him and looking around.

 

"What?" Harry hissed looking completely annoyed and Louis gulped when he noticed the growing bulge forming in Harry's tight black jeans and knew there was no going back.

 

"I don't wanna fuck in a damn alleyway, and you don't have lube. There's no fucking way I'm letting you go in dry." Louis said crossing his arms across his chest ignoring his painful erection.

 

"I came prepared, now get on your hands and knees before I do it for you. You said you would let me if I took care of that wiggly thing." Harry growled unzipping his jeans and taking the lube out of his back pocket.

 

"And I'm gonna keep my word, but not here. And eww I'm not gonna get on the ground, who knows what kind of disgusting things are down there." Louis argued looking disgusted.

 

"Fucking hell Louis! Then against the fucking wall it is, turn around," Harry commanded taking his cock out and giving it a few strokes watching Louis pull his jeans down all the way to his ankles revealing his delicious round and firm bum.

 

"No briefs? You naughty slut!" Harry said reaching for Louis' cock stroking it and moving his thumb over the head getting Louis fully hard.

 

"Shut up and fuck me already," Louis demanded almost out of breath like as if he had been running a marathon.

 

"I have to stretch you first," Harry snapped rolling his eyes.

 

"I'm still stretched out from last night, just fuck me already goddammit," Louis said reaching for Harry's cock.

 

"Wow, I wonder if you're still tight." Harry said as he lathered his dick up with lube then shoving it deep inside of Louis making him moan filthily. "Yup, you're still tight just like the first time."

 

"Surprised bitch?" Louis asked fucking himself against Harry.

 

"Actually yes. I wonder how you do it especially after all those three rounds from last night," Harry said thrusting in and out at a slow pace.

 

"I'm magical-OH FUCK! YES, RIGHT THERE!" Louis screamed when Harry hit his sweet spot making his vision go white for a moment.

 

"You like that?" Harry asked moving slower and painfully hitting that spot over and over.

 

"Y-yeah. Move faster dammit," Louis panted.

 

"Turn around, I wanna see your face while I fuck you long and hard," Harry ordered pulling out of Louis and turning him around. "Jump."

 

Louis nodded getting rid of his jeans completely and jumping up wrapping his legs around Harry's waist losing his grip a little bit resulting in him sinking down way too fast on Harry's dick and making him go balls deep in and moaning out profanities both in English and Latin. Louis started bouncing up and down with Harry's help lifting him and pulling in and out. Louis' back rubbing against the rough wall making him dig his nails on Harry's shoulder begging him to go faster.

 

Harry complied and sped up his thrusts, sweat covering his forehead and his curls sticking to it making him look like an angel, a very sexy demonic angel. He leaned in to capture Louis' lips with the other boy meeting him halfway there and kissing slowly then getting more heated.

 

"Shit, H-Harry, I'm gonna cum," Louis gasped feeling the familiar heat pooling around in his stomach and reaching down to touch himself.

 

"Let it go," Harry said feeling his own orgasm close.

 

With one last thrust Louis came all over his and Harry's shirts with Harry following after breathing hard against Louis' neck not wanting to pull out just yet. They kissed for a little bit just enjoying the time they had before they had to go back to work, Harry finally slipped out of Louis and carefully set him down then buttoned up his jeans while watching Louis put his back on.

 

"I ruined our shirts," Louis said looking down at his light blue shirt.

 

"Just take it off. You think you can walk?" Harry asked smirking and taking his shirt off dumping it along with Louis' shirt.

 

"Surprisingly yes, I can still walk Harold."

 

"Eww, don't call me Harold, makes me feel old."

 

"Whatever you say, Harold." Louis laughed.

 

I mean it Louis, don't call me that," Harry warned spanking Louis. "I wonder where Zayn went."

 

"I don't know. Let's just do what we have to do and then we'll look for him." Louis suggested grabbing Harry's hand and leading him towards a busy street. "When did you learn Latin?"

 

"Oh my pretty little angel, I'm magical." Harry laughed wrapping his arm around Louis bringing him closer and kissing his temple.

 

~*~

 

Zayn wandered through the busy London streets looking for that damn human that not even Skippy could find and it was beginning to piss him up to the point of wanting to tear up every single one of them. He was about ready to give up when he felt that rush he used to feel whenever he was near, shaking his head he kept walking until he reached the park that to no surprise was completely empty and sat down on a bench. 

 

"You haven't changed at all." Said a voice that Zayn had missed so much and longed to hear again but at the same time made his blood boil with anger. Liam.

 

He sat still not wanting to turn around but needing to and yet he didn't dare turn afraid of what he might see. He involuntarily began thinking about the last time he had seen and talked to him and his eyes immediately began to fill with unshed tears that he violently dried out because he was a demon for fucks sake, demons weren't meant to cry especially for someone who wasn't worth it anymore.

 

"Zain? Please?" Liam whimpered and Zayn lost it.

 

He turned around and glared at Liam looking at him with hate filled eyes that he was trying so hard to keep because god was he beautiful. He looked a little bit older but what could he expect after thousands of years without seeing him or talking to him. He looked him up and down making him blush and look at the ground before shifting his gaze back at Zayn whose expression didn't change at all.

 

"What the hell do you want?" Zayn growled trying to keep the hound from attacking Liam since he wasn't used to angels much less archangels.

 

"I..."

 

"If this is about wanting Louis back I'm not sorry at all to burst your fucking bubble but you can't have him back," Zayn said in a cold tone that made Liam's heart ache. 

 

"That's not-I wanted to see you, to talk to you." Liam said blushing and trying to keep the tears from falling because he was finally here and it wasn't going the way he wanted it.

 

"You wanted to see me? Wow, I must be so fucking special then." Zayn scoffed.

 

"Zain please-"

 

"Don't fucking talk to me. I don't want to talk to you," Zayn lied, his no longer beating heart breaking into tiny little pieces watching the tears fall free and down Liam's face and hating himself for it.

 

"Please. Please just hear me out, I need to tell you something." Liam begged.

 

"And I don't wanna hear it, you had your chance thousands of years ago when you kicked me out of your side and broke my heart." Zayn yelled taking a step closer to Liam.

 

"I did it to keep us safe, to keep us from falling." Liam cried looking directly into Zayn's eyes begging for the demon to believe him.

 

"No. You did it to keep yourself from falling, you knew how much I loved you, you knew I would do anything for you. Anything to make you happy. It didn't matter what." Zayn said whispering the last four words.

 

"Zain listen! I did it to protect you because I was in love with you too. I still am. I couldn't see you fall because of my selfishness, if I had done what you did-confess to Him that I was in love with you too, he would've cast us both out of heaven. Then you went and took his side leaving me alone," Liam confessed wiping the tears out of his eyes.

 

"Bullshit! Louis chose to fall to stay with Harry and they're happy, even if they're demons and live in hell. At least they're happy. Together." Zayn screamed finally letting the tears fall free not bothering to wipe them off.

 

"Y-You're crying," Liam said completely surprised. Father had told them demons could no longer feel, much less cry and here was Zayn, crying and finally letting it all out.

 

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes you idiot. And if I am, so fucking what?" Zayn growled hating himself for crying and in front of the reason why he had bottled them up for so long, but fuck it.

 

He was tired of being known to every body as the cruelest demon out there next to Harry, he was tired of loving and missing Liam and wishing to at least get a glimpse of the archangel whenever he visited earth. He was tired of causing way more destruction than the others just hoping for Liam to show up and stop him so he could see him at least one more time. Seeing Liam standing in front of him had made all those feelings he buried deep inside of him resurface stronger than ever completely eating him away.

 

He secured the leash tightly around his hand and turned to walk away ignoring Liam's pleas for him to comeback. With every step he took it became harder to breathe and harder to see because the tears just wouldn't stop and he just wanted to turn around and beg him again like he had done all those years ago but his pride wouldn't let him and there was no point. They both had made a choice and there was no going back, he had survived without him for thousands of years and he could do it again.

 

He was so deep in thought he didn't noticed the rush of air when Liam took off into the air and landed graciously in front of him in an attempt to stop him from walking away until Skippy growled menacingly in an attempt to protect his master and Liam backed away. Zayn noticed Liam and rolled his eyes pulling the hound back then snapped his fingers with a 'good boy' and Skippy took off running into the darkness.

 

"W-Where is it going?" Liam asked afraid that the hound might hurt someone.

 

"HE is going back to hell. Where else? You have five minutes to explain yourself before I leave. I'm busy." Zayn said leaning against a tree unfolding then folding his black wings back in, the glow of Liam's halo making them look oddly beautiful.

 

"Why?" Was all Liam said.

 

"Why what?" Zayn asked annoyed already.

 

"Why did you and Harold took his side Zain? Especially you." Liam asked.

 

"First of all its Harry, he no longer goes by Harold. Second, my name is Zayn with a y not an i. And we took his side because we fucking felt like it. Oh and don't let Harry catch you calling him Harold or he'll rip you to shreds and not even his pretty little angel would be able to stop him." Zayn said purposely mentioning Louis to taunt Liam and smiling evily when Liam flinched.

 

"H-How's Louis doing?" Liam asked shyly.

 

"Oh you know, he's never been more happier than what he is now. He might be in hell and he had to sacrifice his gorgeous white wings for black ones but at least he has Harry who loves him. At least they're together. What happened to the 'We will always be together no matter what' bullshit you used to tell me? "Zayn spat willing himself not to cry again. 

 

"I never meant to hurt you," Liam said barely loud enough for Zayn to hear.

 

"But you did and fuck did it hurt. You used to be my world, my sunshine,"

 

"Stop..."

 

"Shut the fuck up. You used to be all I thought about from the moment I woke up to when I went to sleep. Heck, I even dreamt about you. I thought you loved me, not the way I did but at least any other kind of love." Zayn said looking at the slumping figure of the archangel.

 

"I did loved you, I still do and more than ever. You might be a demon but my feelings never changed. I thought that by rejecting you you will stay with me, not together like we both wanted but at least together. Then you went and left me and you don't know how much that hurt, it broke my heart." Liam said walking closer to Zayn.

 

"How do you think I felt? Do you remember Liam, you remember how I begged you to love me back? I was the pathetic little archangel humiliating himself, begging for you to love me the way I loved you and what did you do?" Zayn asked arching an eyebrow waiting for Liam to answer.

 

"Please don't make me answer that." Liam cried wrapping his wings around himself.

 

"FUCKING ANSWER ME AND STOP HIDING!" Zayn yelled eyes completely black and breathing hard smiling wickedly when Liam flinched.

 

"I'm not gonna answer that." Liam said taking a step back.

 

Zayn growled losing his cool and threw himself at Liam tackling him down to the ground while Liam fought to get him off. They rolled around for a little bit before Liam finally pushed him off of him and got up as fast as he could leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath. Zayn stayed down on his knees glaring at Liam who flinched at the familiar positions and tried to avoid looking at Zayn.

 

"Looks like we're back to were it all began, aren't we dear Li Li?" Zayn said in a mockingly sweet tone.

 

"Zayn please get up." Liam whimpered.

 

"Don't tell me what to do love," Zayn said moving towards Liam with his knees and looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. "Remember when I was on my knees just like this back then? Remember how I clung to you desperately pleading for your love, how I pleaded for you to accept me, to accept us."

 

"I couldn't do that, you knew relationships among us are prohibited." Liam said grabbing Zayn's arms trying to lift him up then trying to hide the hurt in his eyes when Zayn slapped his hands away.

 

"Remember how you pushed me away then laughed at my face telling me I was a fool for falling in love, you said it was wrong and that you will never love me back. I regret telling you, I regret the way I begged you and humiliated myself. Do you want to know what I don't regret? I don't regret ever giving you my heart because you still have it." Zayn said looking up at Liam.

 

"I did it to protect you..." Liam insisted reaching to touch Zayn's cheek.

 

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, I HATE YOU SO MUCH. I HATE THAT I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU. I hate how you could take my heart and stomp over it as many times as you wish and I would still love you like a fool."

 

"Zayn ple-"

 

C'MON! Make me hate you so I don't have to feel like this because I can't do it anymore, I can't," Zayn said wiping his tears not noticing he was clawing his cheeks instead and drawing out blood and Liam watched him completely terrified.

 

"ZAYN STOP! Stop it you idiot." Liam cried out kneeling down in front of Zayn and desperately trying to stop him from hurting himself anymore.

 

"Please don't touch me, it hurts," Zayn whispered completely broken.

 

"I wish I could be with you, I wish we could be together but we can't. You and I don't belong together, you belong in hell and I in heaven." 

 

"Louis didn't belong in hell and look where he is now, he did it for Harry because he is in love with him and did anything to be together. You're just a selfish bastard who only cares about himself. You're better off being a demon cause damn you will fit right in." Zayn said back to himself as if he hadn't been crying minutes ago.

 

"Take it back." Liam snapped.

 

"No." Zayn laughed.

 

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!" Liam screamed tackling Zayn to the ground punching him as hard as he could hearing a sickening crack sound.

 

"Never you piece of worthless shi-"

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Harry yelled catching Liam and Zayn's attention who was ready to punch Liam.

 

Both demon and archangel looked up to see a very pissed off Harry and nervous Louis watching them a few feet away completely shirtless and with sex hair. Harry let go of Louis' hand who tried to grab it again and walked towards them lifting Liam off of Zayn and throwing him against a tree as hard as he could hearing a oomph sound before Liam landed on the ground completely still.

 

"Harry stop it." Louis yelled when Harry was getting ready to kick Liam.

 

"Stay out of this Louis," Harry yelled back.

 

"Don't fucking tell me what to do Harold." Louis snapped running to Liam and kneeling down in front of him lifting his head up and putting it over his lap.

 

"Louis what the fuck are you doing?" Zayn growled.

 

"Shut the fuck up Zayn, can't you see his hurt." Louis yelled trying to wake up Liam.

 

"Well he's about to be even more if you don't fucking stop touching him right this instant." Harry shouted jealousy taking over his body and clouding his thoughts.

 

"Fine you son of a bitch," Louis yelled settling Liam's head gently on the ground and getting up.

 

"Just wait till we get home ass hole, you're gonna get it good," Harry threatened.

 

"Ooh I'm so scared of the big bad demon," Louis mocked.

 

"What's going on?" Harry asked Zayn choosing to ignore Louis who kept glaring at him.

 

"We were talking about you know what and we both got pissed off and yeah," Zayn explained looking at Liam who was starting to wake up.

 

"What h-happened?" Liam asked rubbing the back of his head.

 

"Well, well ,well, what do we have here?" Harry smirked walking towards Liam like a predator.

 

"Harold." Liam said getting up to his full height.

 

"It's Harry" Harry simply said surprising both Louis and Zayn because by now Liam would've been a pile of ripped shreds.

 

"What do you want with us?" Harry asked.

 

"With you nothing, I just wanted to talk with Zayn and Louis," Liam said.

 

"You can't take MY Louis. He's mine, he's a demon now." Harry growled. 

 

"It's best if you leave Liam, I don't want to hurt you," Zayn said getting up and fixing his clothes.

 

"Zayn please, I just want a few words with Louis. Please." Liam begged.

 

"It's okay Li, you can talk to me," Louis said ignoring Harry's demonic growls of protest.

 

"Louis..." Harry muttered clenching his jaw.

 

"It's okay love, I'll be right back okay. Wait for me here and don't go anywhere." Louis said pecking his lips then walking towards Liam who was having a stare down with Zayn.

 

They walked a few feet away from Harry and Zayn who appeared to be deep in conversation before Harry pulled him in into a hug whispering things while Zayn just nodded burying his face on his chest.

 

"What did you wanted to talk about?" Louis asked.

 

"Your wings...they're just like theirs." Liam said reaching to touch a feather making it glow golden for a moment before the glow disappeared leaving a black feather with specks of white behind.

 

"What just happened?" Louis asked completely surprised.

 

"When an archangel touches a fallen angel's wings they glow then get specks of white. It means they earned a little bit of goodness and that they have been touched by an agent of god, but it'll be gone once you go back to hell." Liam explained with a tiny smile.

 

"Oh..." Louis said looking at the feather missing the way they used to be but not regretting what he did and who he did it for at all.

 

"Why are you shirtless?" Liam asked.

 

"Got my shirt dirty and I dumped it somewhere." Louis said blushing when Liam gave him a knowing look.

 

"I missed you LouLou," Liam said and wrapped his arms around the tiny and younger demon taking Louis by surprise.

 

"I-I thought you hated me..." Louis whispered hugging Liam back, his eyes filling up with tears.

 

"I could never hate you Lou, I raised you and I thought you everything you were supposed to know. I would kill myself before hating you, and I can't hate you for choosing love over going back to heaven. I'm glad you chose to stay in hell with Harry instead of going back and being miserable like me." Liam said pulling away from Louis and kissing his forehead.

 

"You mean it?"

 

"Of course I do. Remember when you were little and stubborn and-"

 

"You had to chase me all over the place to make me sit down and learn my lessons because I used to hate having to sit down and be still when all I wanted was to play." Louis said laughing at the memory.

 

"Yeah, and Michael would yell at me for letting you do whatever you wanted, but deep inside he was as amused as I was at your antics." Liam remembered.

 

I know, and Gabriel would tell him to let me be a kid and to let me enjoy it while I could. How are they? I miss them." Louis asked.

 

"I'm not gonna lie, they were devastated when Harry dragged you to hell then we all just broke down when we heard you had become one of them. Gabriel and I understand why you did it and Michael, well you know how he is but he's learning to accept it and if you're happy with them and where you are then we're happy." Liam sighed.

 

"I'm really sorry," Louis apologized.

 

"No, don't apologize. You did what you had to do, you're not a coward like me who let his most precious posession walk away with a broken heart, you're happy and that's what counts. I love you Lou."

 

"I love you too Li, I'm gonna miss you." Louis said hugging Liam one more time.

 

~*~

 

"You okay Zee?" Harry asked after Louis and Liam walked away to talk.

 

"I guess," Zayn said taking a look at Liam and somehow Harry knew what was coming. "Why did he had to show up into my mother fucking existence again Hazza? I thought what I felt for him now was hate but I was wrong." Zayn wailed and Harry pulled him in into a hug.

 

"You still love him?" Harry asked and Zayn nodded burying his head in Harry's chest.

 

"He said he loves me too and that he only rejected me to protect us so that we could stay in heaven, not as a couple but at least we would still have each other." Zayn said pulling away from Harry.

 

"Wait a minute, he said all those nasty things to you to keep both of you from getting cast out of heaven?" Harry asked somehow confused.

 

"Yeah." Zayn said taking off his hoodie and jacket to give to Harry and Louis leaving him with just a thin shirt.

 

"So what the fuck are you still doing here standing like a fucking idiot?" Harry asked smirking and putting the jacket on.

 

"Oi! What are you saying?" Zayn asked acting offended by Harry's word choice.

 

"What I'm saying is, don't let him get away again. He's right there completely alone and if you still love him go get him, I'll leave with Louis and all you have to do is break his pretty little halo like I did with Lou and drag him to hell." Harry explained to Zayn as if he was a five year old.

 

"You evil little demon, it's easier said than done ass hole." Zayn hissed.

 

"All you have to do is use the element of surprise, break his halo and knock him out," Harry explained patting Zayn's cheek.

 

"He's a fucking archangel, not a plain one like Louis used to be," Zayn argued.

 

"Hey! Have some respect, just hide and I'll say you left and when Louis and I leave you take him by surprise. Make sure you break his halo as fast as you can, that will keep him from flying and going back to heaven then knock him out and drag him home." Harry said.

 

"Okay...I'm gonna go hide, they're coming." Zayn said walking away to hide.

 

Zayn suddenly felt nervous and he just wanted to go back to hell and hide there until he was sure Liam had gone back to heaven. He watched Louis and Liam walking back to where Harry was with Liam looking around probably looking for him and that made him feel like a teenage girl with his first crush.

 

"Where did Zee go?" Louis asked Harry looking around for Zayn.

 

"He went back to hell, said something about not wanting to be here anymore plus he had to check on Skippy." Harry said taking Louis' hand and bringing him closer to him away from Liam and offering him the hoodie that Louis gladly took putting it on.

 

"Skippy? Who's that?" Liam asked genuinely curious.

 

"That's the hound that was accompanying Zayn, his name is Skippy." Louis said in a fondly tone, he had become very attached to the hound.

 

"Oh okay," Liam said still looking around.

 

"Well Lou and I have to go back. Goodbye Liam." Harry said walking away with Louis who waved good bye to Liam before completely disappearing through a portal back to hell that only Harry and Zayn knew about.

 

"Are we going rough tonight?" Louis asked with anticipation.

 

"I didn't know my pretty little angel liked it rough," Harry chuckled.

 

"Yeah whatever, hurry up and walk faster I need to get fucked again." Louis said walking faster towards their room with Harry laughing and completely hard already. 

 

~*~

 

Liam waited a few minutes before he started walking again getting ready to fly back, he didn't noticed Zayn walking up to him until it was too late and there was nothing else he could do. He heard the sickening crush of a halo he had had the misfortune of hearing way too many times when battling demons and was forced to watch with great despair how his brothers and sisters wings slowly turned gray unable to fly back home thus getting murdered by cold sadistic demons thirsty for blood. 

 

He turned around to see Zayn dropping the dusty remains of his halo to the ground then turned his gaze to his wings that were going from golden to white then to finally the gray he was so afraid of, all the while following the golden with his hands until it was completely gone, gone forever. He looked at Zayn again with tears in his eyes.

 

"What did you do? Is this revenge for what I did to you?" Liam asked completely broken because without his golden wings he was nothing but a lost mere angel with no rank. "Do you really hate me that much for wanting to protect you?"

 

"That's the problem Li, I don't hate you," Zayn said.

 

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Liam yelled dropping down on his knees wrapping his gray wings around him and sobbing.

 

"I love you way too much to let you get away Liam. I can't let you leave me again." Zayn said kneeling down to Liam's eye level.

 

"Please...please don't do this." Liam begged knowing what was coming.

 

"Oh look who's begging now. I'm not letting you go, better get used to it." Zayn laughed wiping Liam's tears away.

 

"Zay-" Liam didn't even get to finish when Zayn hit him as hard as he could on the temple with a baseball sized rock and Liam immediately went limp with a bleeding temple.

 

"We'll finally be together love and nobody will take you away from me. You're mine forever." Zayn said picking the limp angel up and walking straight to hell through the same portal as Harry and Louis.

 

~*~

 

Liam woke up startled from a horrible nightmare looking around and he began crying again when he realized all of it had been real and saw where he was and the figure of Zayn's body sitting in a chair on a corner observing him with a calculating gaze.

 

"Where am I? I wanna go home," Liam demanded trying to get away from Zayn who kept getting closer and closer.

 

"I can't do that," Zayn responded now hovering over Liam.

 

"Get me out of here." Liam yelled.

 

"Now I suggest you do as I say or else you'll have to face the consequences," Zayn explained grabbing Liam's face with his hand. "Oh and Liam? Welcome home."

 

With that Zayn left the room leaving a crying and desperate Liam on his bed wrapped in his own wings seeking a comfort that he very well knew would never come.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please leave your thoughts. If you have any ideas for another sequel please kindly leave them down cause I've got nothing.


End file.
